Pamela
Pamela is a onara fighter from Eight Marbles and Eight Marbles 2X. She is the country's king's paladin. (Due to this her and Elsa may know each other.) The country's martial arts have been passed down to her, however for some reason she couldn't be more embarrassed of it and actually is in a state of wanting to quit practicing. Eight Marbles 2X In Eight Marbles 2X, Pamela is a all rounder type of character, being able to attack from all ranges and having a versatile moveset to help her with all situations. Her noteable attacks are fart projectiles that can also be fired in the air, a melee string that combos into a farting command grab, a quick burst fart attack that goes halfway across the screen, a grab that can catch people in the air as she drops down on them and a super that has really fast startup and really high damage. In exchange of her versatile moveset and high average stats, she has a chance to "fail" any of her special attacks. If she does she falls down and slightly damages herself. She can even K.O herself doing this. Personality Pamela seems to be a shy and polite person but seems to take fighting seriously. She looks to be too nervous to fart to her greatest potential and is very apologetic. Special Command List (This applies to standard keyboard controls) Taunt S + D Pamela lets out a petite fart. Increases the super gauge. Long animation is compensated by higher then average meter gain. Holy Shot ↓ ↘ → + A or S (Q or W for simple commands) Pamela farts out a projectile that travels across the screen. Does high damage for a projectile. Only one projectile can be on the screen at a time. The A version travels slow and the S version travels fast. Can be done in the air as well. Has a chance to fail. Holy Flame ↓ ↘ → + D ( E for simple commands) Pamela farts out a quick, far reaching blast of gas. Does moderate damage. Has higher then average meter gain as well. Has a chance to fail. Holy Burst → ↓ ↘ + A, S or D ( ↘ + Q, W or E for simple commands) Pamela lets out a fart from in place. Has fast startup. Sends the foe across the screen. Has high damage for such a simple move. Has a chance to fail. Holy Dive IN AIR ONLY ↓ ↘ → + D ( E for simple commands) Pamela pounces butt first over at an arc toward the foe. If she lands on the foe she farts on them. Can be blocked, however this move leave Pamela at an advantage even if blocked. Has a chance to fail. Holy Blake ↓ ↙ ← + A,S or D (← + Q,W or E for simple commands) With the A version, Pamela slides forward, grabs the foe's face and farts. With the S version, Pamela does one kick forward then performs the grab. With the D version, Pamela does two kicks forward then performs the grab. All versions have a chance to fail. Mega Holy Blake ↓ ↘ → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← + D ( ← + W+E for simple commands) *Costs 3 super bars Pamela preforms the D version of Holy Blake, but farts for an extended period of time. Does extreme damage. The move can weirdly be activated even with no super bars, but will always fail. Holy Flare ↓ ↘ →↓ ↘ → + D (→ + W+E for simple commands) *Costs 3 super bars Pamela pushes as hard as she can and lets out a huge constipated fart that does high damage. The move can weirdly be activated even with no super bars, but will always fail. Trivia * According to her 2D Fighter Maker data, Pamela is 16 years old. * She is the only character with pink coloured farts. * The reason she may be afraid to fart as hard as she can, and also the reason why she sometimes hurts herself within attacks may stem back to her story ending, where if its translated, hints that she has hemorrhoids. * Her health is set at 300, 30 more then the lowest on a character, 270. and 50 less then the highest, 350. Category:Characters